shamankingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kage
Appearance In his first appearence, Masamune outfit constisted of a long, ankle-length, white cloak and wore a large straw hat, similar in appearance to a Sandogasa. Unlike most Evil Humans, Masamune is mostly human in appearance minus the sickly, chalky skin tone that resembles that of other Evil Humans. In the world of his weapon form, his eyes become red with black pupils and sclera, and he develops long scratches and strikes all along his skin, giving it an manga-stylized appearance, even in the anime. Masamune has a rather unhappy-looking soul that is shown to be a magenta colour in the anime. It bears a long ponytail that acts as a method of latching onto and possessing a soul. Personality Initially, Masamune was a well mannered and caring individual and older brother who desired for Tsubaki, his younger sister, to express her actual feelings due to the fact he felt inferior and also felt that she held pity for him due to the fact he did not inherit theMulti-Form Ability and only went along with what he wanted in an attempt to make him feel great.4 As he got older, such feelings "forced" him to take the "Path of the Uncanny Sword" in an attempt to become a Kishin and become superior to Tsubaki, whom he grew to have an inferiority complex over as well as having a deep-seated jealousy of her "power".1 He later grew the desired to become a Kishin and to "Master the Martial Way" in an attempt to becoming superior1, a notion in which caused him to kill various human beings by exploiting their fears and allow them to wield him in his Uncanny Sword transformation, later devouring their souls. 3 He also became a follower of the "survival of the fittest" philosophy, justifying his need to eat souls.3 Growing a darker personality, he would even for the most part have no sympathy or guilt in attack and even attempted to kill his sister.1 He also constantly berated her about her name, in which means "Camellia Blossom" and claimed that it was a petty follow with "no fragrance" that "quietly blooms without any point, and the ways the flowers falls off is miserable and hideous."1 However, after Tsubaki showcased her feelings and push aside her care to take him down, realized that Tsubaki did indeed have a "wonderful fragrance" and accepted his sister prior to death, in which was evident when he allowed Tsubaki to gain his transformation.1 Oddly enough, Masamune seems to enjoy writing poetry, specifically haikus.3 History Masamune started out as a mild-mannered child alongside his sister, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. From a very early age, Masamune felt inferior to his sister due to the fact that he was supposed to inherit Tsubaki's multiform powers but, instead inherited the single Japanese sword, the Uncanny Sword. This lead to a future inferiority complex that manifested into a fear that cause Masamune to eventually consume human souls.2 Oversouls and Attacks Quotes Trivia Category:Childish Chimera Category:Human Ghosts Category:Guardian Ghosts Category:Male Category:Hunt for Dreams